Jennifer Takeda (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Hazmat | Aliases = Jenny | Identity = Public | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = Avengers Academy; formerly Masters of Evil | Relatives = unnamed parents | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Avengers Compound, Los Angeles; formerly Infinite Avengers Mansion | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Avengers trainee | Education = | Origin = Presumably mutate, enhanced by Baron Blitzschlag experiment | PlaceOfBirth = San Francisco, California | Creators = Christos N. Gage; Mike McKone | First = Avengers Academy #1 | HistoryText = Origin One day, Jennifer was kissing her boyfriend Greg when he suddenly fell into a coma. She was taken to the hospital to be tested it was discovered that her body leaked radiation and she was the cause of the coma. While her parents were accusing Roxxon of being responsible, she was herself accused by Greg's parents. Meanwhile, she was asked to write her stories by countless media. Norman Osborn kidnapped Jenny and jump-started her powers against her will. When she returned home her family became exposed to her long enough that they became ill and her dog died. Hank Pym met with Jenny and invited her to the Avengers Academy. Hazmat was forced to wear a protective radiation suit at all times when around others. Avengers Academy Jenifer is then recruited to join the newly formed Avengers Academy alongside other young potential heroes Veil (Madeline Berry), Striker (Brandon Sharpe), Finesse (Jeanne Foucault), Reptil (Humberto Lopez) and Mettle (Ken Mack). She, and the rest of the class were lead to believe they were among those most likely to become heroes, but they quickly uncovered files on them revealed they were most likely to become villains. Hazmat plotted her revenge on Osborn along with fellow students Mettle and Veil. The three went to the Raft with the help of the Thunderbolts. Hazmat found Norman's cell and she and Mettle tried to kill him. The instructors foiled them and they went back to the Quinjet and Luke Cage then told her, Mettle, and Veil about Osborn killing his family. Later the team goes out, with Mettle and Hazmat shrunk onto Wasp's hand. Whirlwind then appears and attacks a guy. The team use their powers to defeat Whirlwind, but become public. Reptil has been elected class leader of Avengers Academy. Reptil decides to mediate Mettle and Hazmat's differences, saying that they make a good couple, they become disgusted. Mentallo escapes from his transport truck and starts messing with the Avengers. The team go to intervene with Reptil ripping his arm off. Final Exam Mettle and Hazmat are at the beach, but their unusual appearances make it hard for them to enjoy it. Hazmat gets a call from Briggs, saying he has found a cure. They travel to the Briggs Building to meet their former team mate Veil who is now working with another subject of Osborn's experiments Jeremy Briggs. He had been working on a cure for all their conditions. The couple decides that to take his clean slate process which restores them to the normal forms. Now free from their deformaties the couple goes out to enjoy life as normal people. Jeremy Briggs however reveals his true plan to was to Veil and Striker. He plans to remove all superpowered beings powers only allowing the worthy to possess them. Veil runs to tell Mettle and Hazmat and persuades them to take the so-called antidote and restore their powers for good. Mettle and the group confronts Jeremy and his accomplice the Enchantress (Sylvie Lushton) on the rooftop of the building. White Tiger and Reptil draw on the full power of their magic, gain an extreme upper hand on the Enchantress. Sensing the her defeat she teleports away but not before getting her face slashed by White Tiger. X-23 does some slicing and dicing of Briggs, so releases an acid attack on her stomach, destroying it in the process. Finesse notices this as the perfect opportunity to use X-23's hands as weapons. Finesse grabs X-23's wrists, and stabs two of Briggs' most important arteries. As he sits there bleeding to death, he freaks out, and Finesse starts to stop the loss of blood by cutting off the flow. Finesse reminds Briggs about why they were recruited, that they were at risk of being villains. As she says this, she unties the cloth that has been keeping Briggs from bleeding to death, and walks off as he dies. In the aftermath, Hazmat tells Mettle that killing Briggs was completely worth it, and that she has no remorse. Avengers Arena Hazmat is one of the 16 super powered teens teleported to Murderworld by Arcade. Hazmat and Mettle have just finally had sex for the first time when they are teleported away from Avengers Academy. In Murderworld, Arcade is about to kill a defiant Hazmat, but Mettle sacrifices himself and is killed by Arcade instead. Hazmat teams up with fellow Avengers Academy members X-23 and Reptil and only briefly with the Runaways Chase and Nico. Her teammate Reptil is badly injured by a mysterious attacker. Hazmat and X-23 mistakenly blame Chase and Nico. Hazmat destroys Nico and Chase's food source. Later, Hazmat steps on a trap set by Arcade which causes trigger scent to spread among her party. X-23 is affected by it and proceeds to attack an injured Reptil and Hazmat. Reptil transforms into winged dinosaur form and carries Hazmat away from X-23's attack. On the last day in Murderworld, Hazmat's powers go haywire. She begins to emit a great amount of radiation and cannot control it. As she cries out for help, Reptil, in dinosaur form, scoops up Hazmat in his mouth and runs into the water. A massive underwater explosion occurs. Hazmat crawls onto the beach, not in her containment suit, and not glowing. She convinces the other survivors to make a pact that they will never talk about what happened in Murderworld. Avengers Undercover Three months after leaving Murderworld, Hazmat no longer needs to wear a containment suit, and is able to control her radiation. She, Nico, Chase, Aiden, Cammi, and Death Locket go to Bagalia to locate Cullen, who is searching for Arcade. After finding Cullen, the seven of them dress in evening wear and attend a dinner Arcade is holding at Massacrer Casino. Hazmat experiences a state of catatonic shock, and Arcade mocks Nico, Chase, Cullen, Aiden, Cammi, and Death Locket for being unwilling to kill him. Hazmat suddenly recovers from her shock and blasts Arcade with radiation, frying him to his apparent death. Baron Zemo invites the seven Murderworld survivors to stay in Bagalia and join the Masters of Evil. Hoping to restore their image as heroes, Hazmat and the others decide to stay in Bagalia and secretly take down the Masters of Evil from the inside. | Powers = Substance Emission: Hazmat is a girl who can produce various deadly substances from her body. Previously, a side effect was that she was poisonous to others, and prolonged exposure to her would result in illness and death, so she wore a containment suit most of the time. Since emitting a massive explosion in Murderworld, she now can control her radiation and does not wear a containment suit. * Substance Immunity: Hazmat is immune to the various deadly substances she produces. * Light: Hazmat can brighten her body with her powers. * Radiation Generation: Due to her body creating natural radiation from her own body, she can create different forms of blasts that can harm anyone it hits. She is also able to use EMP, which can disable anything mechanical. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Formerly: Containment: Due to being poisonous to others with prolonged exposure, Hazmat must wear a containment suit. | Equipment = Hazmat Suit: Previously, due to the side effect of her powers, Hazmat needed to stay in a containment suit whenever she was outside of a controlled environment (e.g. a room which could isolate her from others who could be killed by her substances). | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = *Hazmat has anger issues due to her powers. * It is implied that Mettle (due to his organic iridium body) is immune to the substances she produces, meaning that he is one of the few she can be around without her containment suit without killing them. * Leech is capable of dampening her powers, making it possible (while he is dampening them) for her to be outside of her containment suit without being a danger to anyone. | Trivia = * Due to his immunity to her radiation, Mettle and Hazmat began a relationship with each other, giving them the thing they needed most; someone who understood the other's pain. *As seen in her origin story, Hazmat has a Dazzler poster in her bedroom. *She was 18 years old at the beginning of Avengers Arena. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = http://marvel.com/images/672130./from/content.story.11568 }} es:Jennifer Takeda (Tierra-616) Category:Radioactive Category:Poisonous Category:Regulation Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Toxic Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Photokinesis Category:Heroic Age Category:Baron Blitzschlag Experiment